Air lift liquid pumps are pumps which move a liquid from a tank or vessel by injecting air into the lower end of a pipe submerged in the liquid inside the tank or vessel. The buoyancy of the injected air forms air bubbles which rise rapidly in the pipe and push a portion of the liquid above the bubbles out of the pipe. Air lift liquid pumps are capable of a wide range of liquid flow rates and lift capabilities. A geyser pump is a particular type of air lift liquid pump in which air over time is concentrated into successive bubbles, each of which may completely fill a section of a submerged pipe. Each bubble forces a large portion of the liquid above it out of the pipe such that the liquid is removed from the tank or vessel in volumetric increments.
A geyser pump is needed which is amenable to a variety of applications and is capable of moving large volumes of water at high velocity.